Don't Forget Your Jacket
by NightimeSilence
Summary: Boomer's getting ready for his game when Butch steps in... ღButchoomer Yaoiღ


_**Wulfie-Chann: Sorry if it's a bit short! I'm a bit rusty...I haven't written boyXboy in a while soo...**_

_**Well, nonetheless, I hope you all likie~~! C:**_

* * *

Boomer knocked gently on his eldest brother's door. He heard grumbling and shuffling around, but no response. With that, Boomer opened the door slightly, peeking his head inside to spot Brick relaxing back on his bed, a book in his hand and the TV was on, albeit quiet.

"I'll be back around 11; I have my game tonight." he said and Brick gave a short nod, dismissing him as he closed the door.

Checking himself over one last time in case he forgot anything, he reached for the doorknob.

A hand grasped his wrist and he whirled around, Butch standing there in front of him.

A few seconds past and they were still staring at each other. Boomer felt his cheeks pinken and glanced down at his wrist. "B-Butch?" he called softly.  
Butch licked his lips a couple times, his mouth bobbling as he opened and reopened his mouth for words, but none coming out. Finally, he spoke, "Just...be careful, Booms. Alright?"

Boomer nodded his head as Butch finally let go of his wrist. His arm dropped beside him as they once again gazed into each other's eyes. "Butch, I- ...I have to get going."

He seemed to snap out of it and gave a quick nod, "Y-yes! Of course!" he stuttered, a soft pink glow on his cheeks. "I'll see ya when you're home. I lov-" Butch's voice trailed off.

Boomer's mind suddenly went back to a few weeks ago, almost making him topple over and onto the ground.

_"Boomer...listen." Butch had bit his lip nervously, his hands shaking slightly as he tried wringing them together. "I really..." He gave a gulp before he let out a sigh, looking down into Boomer's eyes with his hands on the boy's shoulders, "I love you."_

_Boomer blinked back at him in response. "I...love you too, Butch?" he said uneasily. _

_"No!"_

_The blonde boy took a small step back. Butch closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "That's not how I meant it." he said and opened his eyes. "I mean that I really love you, Booms." Butch's voice slightly shook and he wrapped his arms around the short boy's body._

_Boomer's head was spinning. Was he hearing his brother correctly? He heard soft shuffling and ignored it, wrapping his own arms around Butch, unsure of what to do or how to act._

_Butch leaned back and touched his forehead with his younger brother's. "I'm sorry, Booms. I know this isn't right at all in any sense. But...I just can't stop myself," His green eyes pierced into Boomer's blue ones, "And I can't stop myself now."_

_Not expecting the sudden lip contact, Boomer froze, the feeling of lips against his own felt oddly wonderful to him. He could feel the sharp cold metal of Butch's lip ring as his mouth moved against his own. _

_And Butch's words were true; this wasn't right. They were brothers, for Hell's sake! Though then again, the boys weren't technically full human. Hardly at all if you think about it hard enough. They were just merely chemicals. Chemicals and a mix of DNA from girls. They were creations. Experiments. Not even a true person. ...So in a way, this could be okay afterall._

_When Butch broke away for air, Boomer bit his lip and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders. He crashed his lips against Butch's for a second time, this time deepening the kiss as Butch reigned dominance, leading him as the raven stroked the blonde's tongue with his own._

_By now, both of the teen's cheeks were flushed red, and it wasn't until they heard a low growl that they pulled apart, their faces even brighter._

_Brick's voice came loud and clear, "I don't want to see you two doing that ever again. You understand me? We are brothers, we are fighters, and we are villains. Not lovers. So you better hope that I don't catch you doing that again, or there will be consequences. No brothers of mine are going to have this weakness." _

_And with that said, Butch had wandered off to his room, profanities being called as smashing and shaking erupted the house. Boomer ran out the door, hiding his face as he went towards his football game._

_And his team lost._

Butch gave a nervous laugh, biting his lip once more. "I uhh..I loo...laaast seen your jacket getting washed! You're going to need it so I'll grab it for you. Yeah..." He took off towards the pantry, leaving Boomer to his thoughts once again.

Over those past weeks, Boomer had thought about Butch's words constantly. And the more he thought about his words, the more he thought about him. And the more Boomer thought about Butch, his feelings for his older brother grew as well, even despite what Brick had threatened.

Sure, he was to new to this feeling. It's not like he actually went to school and socialized with the female and/or male society. That was more of Butch's thing. And there he goes again. Boomer's thoughts were on Butch. Even when he tried not to think about his brother he couldn't help it! He was being drawn to him, wanting to get closer to the boy he looked up to; and really...was it all that bad?

Butch finally came back with Boomer's jacket in tow. He wrapped it around the blonde's shoulders but held onto it firmly, his arms trapping Boomer with his back against the door. "Boomer," Butch started which made him look up at him with a frown. "I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that on you. I just-"

Boomer's lips curled upwards. "You should learn to shut up once in a while."

The raven stared at the blonde in bewilderment. Shocking him even further, Boomer reached up on his tip-toes and placed his lips firmly against Butch's. He pulled back quickly and opened the door behind him.

Butch stared at him for the longest of times. Boomer finally smirked and tilted his head slightly, "What are you waiting for? Are you gunna go get your jacket or not?"

He took no time rushing back inside until he came out a few seconds later, a hoodie shrugged over his shirt.

As they began walking, their hands had found each other, their fingers lacing together.

And that night, Boomer had won his first ever football game, Butch cheering right alongside.


End file.
